


He Didn't Care

by LiesToFeed



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe, Character Death, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Sad, seriously this is pretty sad, what the fuck is wrong with ME
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 00:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1837180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiesToFeed/pseuds/LiesToFeed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Together again like in Brooklyn, Bucky remembered, together again like during the war. Because no matter what happened to them, no matter what twisted joke fate made, Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes are meant to be together. Even at their moment of death.</p><p>or Bucky remembers everything just as the helicarriers are going down, a bit too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Didn't Care

The bruises on his face were burning from the whipping air around them, explosions making his ears ring. But the grip on his neck lessens and there is a light. One that sparks and lights up behind his eyes like fireworks. 

"St...Steve?" He asks, something exploding not too far from them. He would have been concerned if this wasn't taking all his attention. 

"That's right, Bucky... I'm here." The Captain manages to croak out, even though he felt blooming bruises in the shape of hands on his neck. They stared at each other for a moment, a corral of emotion spreading across the assassin's face. No, not an assassin, he thought, his friend. 

"I... I remember you." His friend says, while the airship cracked and broke dangerously close to them. But the Captain could only smile, swollen and small but brightly. 

Bucky leaned down to press his ear to Steve's chest, and even through the explosions and sirens wailing around them, he heard the heartbeat. It was fluttering unevenly, maybe weaker than it should be for a super soldier. But it was real, it was there. This wasn't a dream. He jumped when he felt strong arms gently encircle him but relaxed into the touch.

"You're here..." Bucky said softly, tears suddenly pricking the sides of his eyes. A support beam broke and fell through the glass not too far from them, forming cracks like spiderwebs in their direction. But he didn't care, his lover was back. He felt a strong chill run through his body when he thought that, like there was ice being pressed against his skin. Steve nodded under him, weak but sure. 

"'Till the end... of the line."

The glass couldn't hold them much longer after that. The shards broke and glistened almost majestically in the wind, Bucky gripping onto Steve for dear life. But then he pulled him down and pressed a desperate kiss, all while falling through the air. He didn't care about the water that was coming quickly underneath, or the support beam that would surely hold them down under the waves that was falling with them. He didn't care that he was sure his arm and legs were either broken or sprained, didn't care about the blood that was caking his hair. Because Steve Rogers was here, kissing him back through the pain. Blood was mixed in with their tongues and they didn't care whose it was because they were finally together again. Together again like in Brooklyn, Bucky remembered, together again like during the war. Because no matter what happened to them, no matter what twisted joke fate made, Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes are meant to be together. Even at their moment of death.

The river was cold but their embrace never faltered, even as the strong metal pillar crashed down ontop of them and nearly broke Bucky's back. He yelped and let water into his lungs, Steve already passed out from breaking their fall. It was supposed to be cold and scary, they were supposed to try much harder than this to stay alive but they couldn't let go yet. Not when they just found each other again.


End file.
